Which One?
by CrimsonFlowers
Summary: Only when Lucy and Lisanna agree to fight over their crush fair and square, do things get serious. Natsu is stuck in between a take-over mage and a celestial spirit wizard. Of course, things won't go smoothly.


**So, this is a two-shot. Just two chapters. I should probably just do one-shot, but nah :3 I'm not done writing it anyway, so this is what I got. **

* * *

Natsu drummed his fingers against the counter. "Oi, Mira, where's my drink?" He called gruffly, becoming impatient. He had just fought Gray, and his mouth was completely dry from breathing fire at the ice mage. They had ended their fight at a stalemate, both had given up at the exact same time. Well, not exactly given up, Erza had done some interfering with their battle.

"Natsu!" A perky, but shy voice met his ears, and he turned to see Lisanna Strauss.

"Oh, hey, Lisanna. ." Natsu lifted up a hand and gave a short wave.

"Looks like you need some company." Lisanna noted, sitting on the stool next to the fire dragon slayer.

"I'm fine." The fire mage's eyes flitted somewhere else, not wanting to meet her gaze. "Mira should be here with my drink, now. . . " He tapped his fingers against the table once more.

Lisanna laughed at his actions. "I suppose I could use some water. Mira-nee!" She grinned at her older sister, who held the tray with two drinks.

"I heard you wanted water, mm, Lisanna?" Mira smiled, her cheeks glowing. She turned to the fire dragon slayer, whose face was smushed against the bar table. "And, here's your drink Natsu."

The fire mage's ears pricked as he heard the glass being set next to his arm. He lifted his head, to see his glass, with the reddish orange liquid inside of it. "About time!" He yelled at the barmaid, and grabbed the drink, feeling the liquid warm his fingers. He chugged it down all in one sitting. His head was tilted back, and his other hand was gripped in a fist. He gasped for air once he finished his whiskey, and grinned wildly. "Woo! That was awesome!"

Lisanna brought a hand to her lips and chuckled. "Are you full, Natsu?"

"Nope!" He snickered, turning his glass in his hand. "Yo, MiraJane! Another one!"

"Ne, Natsu, I think that's enough." She placed a hand on his, and Natsu stiffened at the contact. He whipped his head to stare at her.

She smiled warmly, seeming to. . . enjoy his hand? What the? But it was true, she wasn't letting go. Her eyes glistened with something that struck the fire mage as alarming. He relinquished his hand, making Lisanna move her own hand away. "N-Natsu?" She asked, the confusion evident in her expression.

"Lisanna! Let's go on a mission! Man!" Elfman exclaimed, butting in suddenly.

"O-Oh, alright Elf-nii-chan." Lisanna laughed, but Natsu could hear the hurt in her voice.

Once they had left, he sighed and traced marks on the countertop. His other hand hefted up his cheek, his fingers digging into his skin. He had gone on a mission with Lucy early this morning, and he had a difficult time interpreting what exactly happened between them. . .

_"Hey, Luce!" Natsu's arms were crossed in front of his chest, staring down at the grass. "I think I found something."_

_"Something?" Lucy strode over to Natsu's side, and brought a hand to her mouth to keep from yelping. It was a shriveled up figure, that basked on the dirt. His hair was brown and matted, clearly not clean. His black shirt and pants were shredded, perhaps wolves had chased him. The thing that most disturbed the fire mage were his eyes. They were dull and grey like storm clouds. The man was holding one finger to his lips, as if marveling at the blue sky that was before him. _

_"Oh my god!" The celestial wizard screamed in horror, and scrambled back. Pure fear was etched on her features, as she tried to hide behind the fire dragon slayer. _

_"Weirdo, he's dead. Can't you tell?" Natsu rolled his eyes at her silly antics and crouched near the corpse. "This is definitely the thief. No doubt about it."_

_Lucy cautiously peeked at the remains of the thief, grasping Natsu's broad shoulders as she squealed again. "It's. . . . horrible! How did he die like that?!"_

_A frown tugged at Natsu's bottom lip. "I guess he starved or something. Well, we found him. Let's go!" He was prepared to grab the dead body's arms, but Lucy smacked Natsu's hands causing them to snap back. _

_"What the heck? What's your problem, Luigi?!" Natsu demanded, meeting the stellar spirit mage's eyes. _

_"It's LUCY!" Lucy huffed, placing her hands firmly on either side of her waist. "And Mr. Yamazaki specifically told us to find the money. Not the remains of the thief!" She held her nose as if just the thought of it disgusted her. _

_"Fine." Natsu grunted irritably, and stood up. He gestured at the carcass, a mischievous smile stretching across his face. "You search him."_

_"W-What?" She stuttered, her eyes full to the brim of disbelief. She held her hands out, shaking them rapidly. "No-No-No, I'm not doing that."_

_"I'm going to carry him then-" Natsu pretended to lean over the corpse to pick it up again, but Lucy screeched, _

_"No! Ugh, fine, I'll find his stupid money." Lucy tromped over to the fallen thief, and reluctantly stretched out her arm. Her nose wrinkled as she got closer to him, and her body turned away from the smell instinctively. She looked at Natsu with a desperate expression on her face. _

_Natsu smirked, his foot tapping against the ground. _

_Lucy hung her head as she grabbed the thief's sack, and attempted to remove it from his shoulders. The bag didn't move. Lucy gritted her teeth and kept one foot planted on the grass as she continued to tug at the sack, desperate to move away from the horrible stench that met her nose. "Ugh!" She yelled in frustration, throwing her hands up. She ripped the sack open, and its contents spilled out, revealing tons of jewel inside of it. "W-Wow. . " She whispered, dazzled by the amount. _

_"Uh, Luce?" Natsu asked hesitantly, noticing that it had been a while. "Do you need help-"_

_"Natsu!" Lucy held up the tattered bag full of jewel. "Look at this! It's so much!" her eyes shined with greed as she stared down at the money that she held in her arms. "Just imagine. . . I could even buy a zodiac key with this kind of money!"_

_The fire dragon slayer snorted and snatched the jewel away from her hands. _

_"Hey!" She protested, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "Give it back!" _

_"Why should I?" Natsu stuck his tongue out childishly, and shot her his signature grin. "You're just going to steal all of it."_

_"Well. . . " She uncurled her fists, annoyance evident on her face. Some of her hair was tied up in a side tail, and the golden locks dropped over her face, covering her eyes. She fixed it, moving her side tail back in its place. _

_"Let's go, then, shall we?" The fire mage led them, marching away from the corpse._

_Once they had returned the vast amount of jewel that was stolen, and received the award, Lucy sighed. She was sitting on one of the logs, her hands gripping the tough limber on either side of her. She was staring up at the sky, feeling the breeze sweep her hair up. _

_Natsu was busy chowing down a turkey leg, digging his teeth into the meat, and ripping it out. He chomped on his food contently. _

_Lucy lowered her gaze, and now looked at Natsu. She pursed her lips, seeing him rip the turkey from the leg with his sharp teeth. "Natsu?" She said finally, aiming to get his attention._

_"Uho?" He glanced up, in the middle of chewing. _

_Lucy exhaled and waved him off with her newly-polished fingernails. "Finish eating first. Then talk." She definitely wasn't in the mood to use the Heimlech Maneuver on the dragon slayer. Besides, she could wait for a moment to collect her own thoughts. _

_The fire mage swallowed the rest of his turkey, and wiped his mouth to rid of crumbs. "Sorry, Luce. So what's up?"_

_The celestial spirit mage's hands were on her knees. She studied her shoes, moving them in different directions. "Are. . . you happy, that Lisanna is back?"_

_Natsu blinked and laughed, flashing a confident smile at her. "Of course! I'm really glad."_

_Lucy nodded, sadness showing in her chocolate brown orbs. "That's good. . . . It's good you're happy again." She lifted her head to meet his lingering gaze. "Will you. . . " Her words were caught in her throat. She couldn't say it. _

_The fire mage cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows creasing with worry. "Are. . . you alright, Luce?" He got up from his seat, and walked towards her. _

_"I-I'm fine-" The stellar spirit mage stuttered, leaning away from him. He was. . . close. Too close. _

_He eyed her with his dragon-like, green eyes, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Are you. . ." He was now nose-to-nose with her, staring her down. ". . . sure?" _

_Had Lucy blanked out? She knocked one side of her head and laughed, desperate for him to leave her. "Oh, I was just being stupid. Ya know, stupid Luigi?" she giggled playfully, acting like a moron. _

_"Right. . . . " Natsu muttered, obviously unconvinced._

Natsu rubbed his temples, thinking hard, which wasn't easy for someone like him. He exhaled. Lisanna and Lucy. Lucy and Lisanna. Those two names meant so much to him. . . . "Ugh. . " He stretched his arms out on the table, and he stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. He couldn't quite put a finger on what they were doing. Lisanna, when she touched his calloused hand, and Lucy, with her strange behavior in the woods.

"Hey, flame-brain!"

Natsu knew that voice anywhere. He swiveled his head and narrowed his eyes at the ice-make wizard. "What do you want, pervert?"

"Calm down, I just wanted a drink." Gray sauntered over to the stool closest to Natsu, and sat on it. He faced the fire dragon slayer, and immediately noticed something wrong. "What's with the droopy eyes?"

"You're the droopy-eyed freak." Natsu spat, turning around. He refused to meet the stripper's eyes. He traced circles on the counter, pondering once more.

Gray snorted, and folded his arms. He leaned back, his feet pressing against the edge of the table. "So, what's bothering you huh?"

Natsu played with the straw of his drink, his gaze ascending to the ceiling. "Lisanna. And Lucy."

"What about them?" Gray inquired.

"They're both acting. . . weird." The fire mage flicked the straw with his thumb and forefinger, making it rotate in the glass.

The ice mage nodded his head, realization hitting him quickly. But he wanted to confirm first. "What did they do, exactly?"

"Lisanna put a hand on mine. . ." Natsu wrinkled his nose distastefully. "And Lucy asked about Lisanna. . she looked. . . sad." His head drooped as he voiced Lucy's strange actions.

Gray rubbed his chin. "Natsu, I think they like you."

"Well, yeah, we all like each other don't we?" Natsu asked, clearly puzzled.

"No, baka, they _like _you." He smirked knowingly at the fire dragon slayer. "Like Juvia likes me."

"Oh. . ." Natsu scratched the back of his head. "So. . . they want to chase me?"

It took all of Gray's willpower not to palm his own forehead. "No. . it means they like you, like dating like you."

A blank look took place on Natsu's face. "Dating. . oh. . "

"About time." Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu's stupidity.

Natsu groaned loudly, face down on the countertop. "What do I do?! They can't _both _like me!"

"Believe me, I find it hard to believe too." Gray snickered. "But, I think they both have crushes on you."

The fire mage moaned, throwing his arms up in the air. "Now what?"

"Well. . ." Gray addressed him directly, looking him in the eye. "Which one?"

"Which one?" Natsu echoed, perplexed.

"Which one makes you nervous? Which one are you more protective of? Which one is the best?" Gray relayed questions.

"Lisanna makes me nervous. . " He slumped, clearly unsure.

"Think about it, before you do anything else." Gray slid off the stool smoothly. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and turned around to grin at the dragon slayer. "Trust me."

Natsu sat there, stunned as Gray strolled away. Trust him? Gray of all people, told Natsu to trust his words?

_Think about it. _The three words rolled around in his head, refusing to fade from his thoughts.

Lucy flopped on her bed, exhaling out loud. Her bangs covered both of her eyes, increasing her irritation. She blew at the strands, and the golden locks floated in the air from her breath. Then they descended on her eyes once more. She grumbled nothing in particular, as she brushed her bangs away from her face. Ever since Natsu had answered her question, butterflies had flown around in her stomach. He liked Lisanna, that was for sure. But as dumb as the fire dragon slayer was, it was hard to read his true feelings towards her. . and towards Lisanna.

She closed her eyes, beginning to drift off into a sleep. A knock made her flutter her eyes open.

"Who could that be?. . ." She mumbled inaudibly to herself as she lousily trudged over to the door.

She opened the door halfway. "Hmm?" Her eyes widened.

It was Lisanna.

"Lisanna?!" She sputtered in awe. She flung the door completely open, staring at her. "W-What are you doing here?"

The snow-white haired girl rubbed the back of her head, laughing anxiously. "I was wondering if I could come in?" She shuffled her feet, Lucy noticed.

"Yeah, sure!" Lucy attempted to sound happy and welcoming, but she knew she exposed her agitation. _What was she doing here? What did she want? _

Lisanna's footsteps sounded through the room as she walked in. She looked around, and Lucy winced. Lisanna turned her head, revealing a shy smile on her face. "Nice place."

"T-Thanks." Lucy stammered.

Lisanna strode to the celestial mage's desk, scanning the papers and books. After a moment, she spoke, "Can I sit on the chair?"

"Sure." Lucy replied, trying to sound normal.

Lisanna sat on the chair, crossing her legs and placing her palms on her thighs. Lucy sat on her own bed, waiting for her to speak.

"IlikeNatsu." She said, speaking quickly, like ripping off a bandage.

_Oh, really? Geez, I never would've guessed. _She forced her vexation down inside of her, and said, "Aww, that's so sweet!" Her voice was candied, yet scornful.

"Yeah. . " Lisanna's cheeks flushed and stared down, avoiding Lucy's chocolate eyes. Lucy wanted to scoff. She clearly hadn't realized her noted sarcasm.

"Can. . . ." Lisanna spoke again, looking up. Solemness took place in her sky-blue orbs. ". . . we make a deal?"

Lucy's spine straightened instinctively.

"About Natsu," The shape-shifter's cheeks lost their glow as clear sincerity replaced her uneasiness.

The stellar spirit mage felt uncertainty churning deep in her stomach. She fisted some of her bed sheet in her hand. "Let me get this straight," She said shakily, "You want us to bet. . " She swallowed hard. "On who gets him?"

Lisanna nodded her consent.

Lucy sighed, and her back met the soft mattress and blankets. Her arms spread out, her palms down. She had tried, really. She had tried to to avoid this sort of conversation with the take-over wizard as much as possible.

Lucy had wished that something like this would never occur to Lisanna, and everything would be fine. She closed her eyes, breathing steadily.

Lisanna uncrossed her ankles, and her feet softly thudded against the floor. Footsteps echoed into Lucy's ears, and she lifted her head to see the shape-shifter standing in front of her.

"I really don't want to put this off any longer. I just really like him. . ."

But Lucy needed him though. He was practically the sole reason why she loved Fairytail. Without him. . . She imagined Lisanna, her hands in his. _No_.

"We don't need to fight for him." Lisanna insisted. "He can choose one of us."

_But what if I don't want him to choose? _

The take-over mage stood patiently, her arms behind her figure. She was waiting for Lucy's answer.

Lucy used her elbows to push herself off the bed, and planted her feet on the wooden floor. She stood up in front of Lisanna, wearing a look of confidence on her face that much resembled Natsu's. "Alright, it's a deal."

Lisanna's eyes brightened as they both shook hands. Lucy escorted her to the door. Lisanna slipped on her leather sandals, and headed for the door. Before she could open the door and leave, Lucy said, "Wait."

The shape-shifter turned her head in confusion.

"I'll win him over." The celestial mage said, the words pouring out of her mouth without thinking. "He'll be mine."

At first, Lisanna wore a surprised expression on her face, her eyebrows lifted and lips parted. Then she recovered quickly, shooting her a quick smile of her own. "Let the best one win." And she left the apartment.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys forgive me for my long disappearance .**

**Reviews? ^^**


End file.
